


A Promise to Keep

by AstralTrickster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (He Got Better), (and the inherent intimacy thereof), I will imply it every chance I get and you will like it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Is that just a new requirement for being a wildcard?, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a very vague roundabout proposal?, full-contact sparring, long emotional confessions, still not over a particular headcanon/AU/Thing about who Akira's family is, they're really less "enemies/rivals to lovers" and more "enemies to rivals/lovers", why do the past two Persona protags have a Thing about bonding with their boyfriends by brawling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralTrickster/pseuds/AstralTrickster
Summary: They promised each other a rematch, but some things are too hard to let go.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	A Promise to Keep

It took them days to find the perfect place. The venue was a local park – a small one, often empty, with a spot behind a maintenance shed that probably went days at a time without anyone ever so much as glancing at it. Nice and open, yet nice and private.

It was the perfect spot for a rematch.

Akira kept his hands up to block Akechi's punches. It was easy to tell that this was a man used to fighting Shadows, not humans – although he moved surprisingly fast for his wide swings, he was easy to read. Akira figured out his pattern quickly – a common pattern of self-taught survival fighters, though Akechi was both stronger and faster than most. He'd fire off a fast barrage of blows, then pull back to a guard position for a beat or two to recover. That was the opening.

So why couldn't he get off more than a quick jab or two?

“Is that really all you've got!? I told you to come at me!” Akechi taunted as he launched his fists again. Akira was already starting to feel the bruises developing on his forearms as he continued to defend.

Akechi pulled back again, and this time caught Akira's jab and threw his hand aside. “We can't have a proper rematch if you keep pulling your punches like that,” he spat. “Are you going to take this seriously or not!?”

Akira couldn't pull his hand back in time to guard before Akechi's fist connected with his face.

_Shit. Called out_. He hadn't even noticed what he was doing, but Akechi was right – he couldn't seem to make his body _not_ hold back. This wasn't what they agreed to.

The next opening came, and this time Akira struck with all his strength. He connected with Akechi's chest and threw him off balance -

And as he staggered back, Akira heard loud metallic groaning, clear as day. The empty park around him was gone, replaced with metal as far as the eye could see, as if he'd somehow activated the Nav. ( _That was impossible, right? Even if it was still installed, no one said anything that could possibly have registered as a command! Right?_ )

Everything happened as if in slow motion and fast forward at once. Akechi fell to his knees and didn't stand up. The cognitive double appeared – and then, the sickening metallic clang as he disappeared from view, the pain in Akechi's voice, the gunshots--

Akira was snapped back to the park by a blow that knocked him off his feet. He rolled backward and stood back up, and before he could do anything else, slapped the ground twice and began clumsily sprinting to the nearest restroom as he weakly choked out “t-tapping out – sorry!”

Akechi crossed his arms with a huff. “Really? Is that all you--”

But before he could even finish his sentence, he realized that something was very, very wrong. He slowly, cautiously followed Akira toward the restroom – and grimaced at the sound of loud, violent retching coming from one of the stalls. Moments later, Akira reemerged, pale as a ghost, struggling to stand, with his entire body visibly shaking – and still, he held up his hands in a fighting stance.

“Sorry. Let's try this again,” Akira said, trying and failing to keep his voice from shaking. Akechi sighed.

“Save it for another day. For now, we're going home.”

“I promised you a rematch--”

“In this state? That's not a rematch, that's a joke. Home. Now.”

* * *

Akira began to doze off on Akechi's shoulder on the train ride home, only to be jolted awake by the same images he saw in the park. His entire body went tense and he struggled to steady his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was get people staring.

The one person who noticed was Akechi.

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Akechi had moved in and he still had no idea what to make of the situation. Akira's family was kind and welcoming and _understanding_ – so much so that it was actually a bit disconcerting – but living with other people for the first time in years still felt alien, especially since it was the first time since early childhood that the people he was living with actually treated him like he belonged there.

Perhaps it didn't help that alien feeling that they were still trying to figure out what to do with the memorial shrine from when Akira thought he was dead. A box of its components sat in the corner of the bedroom, still clearly recognizable to anyone with any awareness of the events that led to him living here.

The two of them entered the room together, and as the door closed behind them, Akechi turned to face Akira, arms folded over his chest, glaring sternly.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I don't know. I must have eaten something bad, or something--”

“Given that the last time you ate something that I didn't was 5 days ago, I doubt that.”

Akira flinched. So much for that excuse. “I- I'm telling the truth though. I really don't know.”

“Then describe it.”

Akira looked away as he tried to find the words, and he caught sight of the memorial box. In that moment, all the same sights and sounds came flooding back, and all he could do was reach out and grab Akechi's hand and urgently blurt out--

“Y-you're really here, right? You're really alive?”

Akechi sighed. “Yes – and I think I get it now. Sit down.”

Akira took a seat on the couch with a weak laugh. “I'm serious – I don't know what happened. I thought I was in Shido's Palace again, somehow – I know that's not supposed to be possible, I know it's gone, but – somehow, there I was, fighting you in the engine room...and then, just like before, the fake you came, and--”

“I see. A flashback.”

“Huh?”

“It's called a flashback, Akira. Don't tell me you've never heard of them?”

“Of course I've heard of them! I just didn't know they could be that vivid! I really thought I'd slipped into the Metaverse somehow for a second.”

“No, the Metaverse as we know it is still gone. So, is that all it was?”

“The hell do you mean 'is that all'!? I thought – I really thought you were – I thought I'd--”

“You'll have to excuse me. Emotional support still isn't exactly my strong point.”

Akira made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “I know, and that's fine, but dammit – no matter how many times I tell you, you never seem to get it, or believe me, or something – I don't want to lose you again! I've already lost you twice now, I can't do it again--”

“First of all, I'm not going anywhere. I made it out – the hard way, the _real_ way, I still have the scars to prove it. Second of all, even if something happened to me, you've made it through before--”

“The first time, yeah, barely. The second time...I'm not sure I did, at least not the normal-people way.”

The color drained from Akechi's face almost instantly. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“I don't know. Just...a couple days later, I went to the Velvet Room...and when I left I woke up in the hospital. The official record is that I had a severe panic attack but...when I woke up everything looked like someone had died in that bed, and the guy coming in was _really_ surprised to see a living person and not a dead body, and I...don't think I should tell you what _I_ remember about how I got there.” Akira grabbed at his left arm anxiously, and Akechi glared as he took a seat next to him.

“You're right, I don't think you should. Didn't you tell me yourself that night that you _had_ to live, to _prove_ to Maruki and the others that you made the right choice!?” His hands clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white, and though his voice was steady in its sternness, there was a strained, pained undertone to his words.

“I did.”

“That was the most comforting thing you told me that night, you know. I believed you. I thought you'd be okay with _or_ without me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn't say anything at the time because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but – just because I wasn't sure I still existed in the real world didn't mean I was sure I _didn't_. With the inconsistencies in my memory, and after how desperate you were the last time we saw each other, his explanation made sense at first, but didn't it _also_ strike you as strange that I would have seen through that world, never mind fought it, if I was nothing more than a construct of it? And, your friends – didn't they tell you that when they remembered their true realities, the illusions of their wishes disappeared? Yet I stayed until the end, somehow.”

“Well, yeah, that was why it was so shocking when he told us – well, you know – but until I saw you at the station I never stopped to think he could have been wrong--”

“Or just lying to get you to accept his reality.”

“...never thought of that either. I guess I still have a lot to learn from you about deduction, don't I?”

“I suppose I could stand to stay around and teach you more.”

“I'd like that – but, wait. Then, what you're saying is – you wanted me to live...for this? In case you were alive after all, so we could meet again?”

“I suppose you could say it like that. We did make a promise, after all. I'd hate to have you end up somewhere you couldn't keep up your end of the deal.”

“You just said you 'didn't want to get my hopes up'. So, I take it you figured that if I came back to a reality where no one could _tell_ me you were alive, it would be even worse for me if I had that hope? That I'd start to think it was all a mistake?” Akira's expression was still pained, but a hint of a smile began to show through.

“Yes, and?”

“So you just read me like a book, you acknowledged that I really do want you around – you even just admitted to caring about my feelings! Marking it down, May 15 – that's a first!”

“Don't get used to it, especially not if you're going to gloat about it like that.”

“Sorry, sorry--”

“Don't be. Here's another thing you shouldn't get used to me admitting, but – I was worried about how much you'd changed. You went soft. It was honestly disappointing – no, _disturbing_ is more the right word.”

Akira sighed. “About that...Goro, listen to me. I'm afraid – I want to keep our promise, but...I don't know that I'll be able to fight you with my full strength anymore. I thought I could compartmentalize _anything_ , but...I don't know that we can have a truly fair fight because after all this, _you've_ become my greatest weakness. I know it's hard to take me seriously because I've always been a dramatic mess, because I'll jokingly flirt with... _anyone_ who won't feel genuinely pressured by it, because we started off on that keep-your-friends-close-but-your-enemies-closer note--”

“You're not wrong about that.”

“But hard as it may be to believe – I love you.”

“I know.”

With that, Akira leaned over to embrace Akechi. Tears streamed down his face, and he realized that he wasn't sure when they started. “You've changed too, you know. You went from... _strategically_ oversharing, to hiding damn near everything to push me away, to – this. You've stopped saying almost _anything_ directly, yet somehow you're more open than ever. Considering how we've developed together – I like it.”

“Is that how you see it?”

“Am I wrong?”

“I don't know, you tell me. I _will_ tell you, though – I wasn't just trying to get you comfortable sharing with me when I said that I'm glad I met you.”

“I'm glad too. But, that's why – can I be embarrassingly, uncharacteristically honest for one more thing?”

“I suppose I can't stop you.”

“I'm...a little afraid to keep our promise. Not because I'm afraid of hurting you; I've seen that you can hold your own just fine – but because...as stupid as this may sound...I held onto that promise every damned day, I kept that glove in my pocket at all times to remind me, because I hoped against all odds that as long as we had that outstanding promise, _somehow_ I'd be able to find you again. So... _somewhere_ in my mind that's ended up translating into...that's the only reason you're here, and as soon as I fulfill that promise you'll just disappear again. I'll just wake up, and it'll all be over – _again_.”

There was a brief moment of silence, then Akechi chuckled. Akira sat back up to look at him, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“And you really think one little sparring match is enough to fulfill it?”

Akira's eyes went wide for a moment, then his entire face lit up with a hopeful smile. “You mean--?”

“Of course – if we were going to let just _one_ match decide it, then why would we have promised to have a _re_ match in the first place? Not only that, but there are so _many_ challenges we've never tested each other at – would be a waste not to try as many as we can, wouldn't it?”

Akira all but lunged over to take Akechi in the tightest hug he could. “Goro...and here you said that emotional support wasn't your strong point! Thank you...that's the best thing anyone's ever offered me.”

“Really? Get better standards.”

Akira laughed. “I've been offered what amounted to the position of a god; I think the bar was already set pretty high, thanks.”

Akechi laughed as well. “I guess that means it's settled, then? What do you say we start with that sparring match, for real, once our bruises from this failed attempt heal up? Loser pays for dinner and a spa day, so you'd better be ready for it this time.”

“Consider it a date!”

* * *

In a week's time, they had returned to the chosen spot. The sun was shining, the grass sparkled with dew, and despite the beautiful scenery the park was still empty enough that the odds of anyone spotting them and calling the cops were effectively zero at this hour. They stood apart and faced one another, and assumed their stances.

“You'd better be ready to give it everything you've got this time, because I'm not about to let you off easy!” Akechi taunted.

“I wouldn't dream of giving anything less.”

“Then cut the talk and come at me!”

The two nodded, then rushed forward. Akechi ran in swinging, and Akira ducked under and slammed his entire shoulder into Akechi's chest, causing him to stumble. For a split second, both froze – Akira for fighting another flashback, Akechi for pure shocked satisfaction.

“ _YES!_ Finally, _that's_ the Joker I know!” Akechi cried out, and Akira was instantly returned to the present. Akira smirked as he registered that sudden sense of grounding – finally, the situation was intense enough to let him tap into his most mundane superpower. Undoubtedly he still had some work to do to recover fully, he knew it, but at least he'd _finally_ regained his nigh-superhuman ability to accept that _that wasn't important in the moment_ \--

What _was_ important was blocking the next blow from Akechi, one that was strong enough to nearly knock him off his feet even as he guarded.

The match carried on until both of them were on the ground. Exhaustion slowly began to overcome them, and their movements slowed, their blows became weaker, their blocks became less effective – and finally, as the sun began to set, they both collapsed, side by side, after exchanging their final blows. All was silent for a few tense seconds – and then, both began to laugh.

“So, who's on the hook for dinner and a spa day now?” Akira asked.

“I guess the fairest way to handle this would be for us both to pay for each other,” Akechi replied. “It's funny – to tell the truth, I think I would have been disappointed if either of us won. This outcome – it's certainly exceeded my expectations.”

“Same here. That was...an experience.”

“I think I'm about as satisfied as I can be with a single match – what about you?”

“Definitely – now, soon as we can both stand again, let's head home. My parents are probably worried about us with how long we've been out.”

Akechi laughed as he pushed himself back up onto one knee. “I'm not sure showing up like _this_ -” he said, gesturing to the bruises, scrapes, and grass covering his body - “is going to be any sort of relief to them.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought most of the time over the past year, but...after I had to call them to say 'hey, you know I love you both very much and would never _intentionally_ do anything to jeopardize getting back to you, so please don't take it the wrong way when I tell you I've accidentally kind of become the most wanted man in all of Japan and had to fake a suicide to get off the hook' and they not only rolled with it but figured everything else out from there – I'm pretty sure they'll be happy as long as we're home in...more or less one piece,” Akira explained as he struggled back to his feet, and offered a hand to Akechi as soon as he found stable footing.

“You never fail to surprise me – I guess I'm starting to see where that came from,” Akechi said as he accepted the help back up onto his own two feet.

And so the two headed back to the train station, supporting each other the best they could.

* * *

“I can't believe all he had to say was reminding you where the bandages are,” Akechi said as he removed his shirt to expose his bruises and scrapes. “I know you said that was how they'd react, but I still just can't believe it.”

“Yeah, just like I said, the only things that have ever gotten them really _upset_ since they figured out the Metaverse connection are things that can do _permanent_ damage. Uh...that, and my code name, though they still haven't really told me why,” Akira said as he removed his own shirt and grabbed a bottle of antiseptic. “But...I sure wish we could summon Personas here and now. A healing skill would be nice...even if using it would put me right to sleep at this point.”

“You're not kidding – but that is the purpose of the spa d- OW!” Akechi flinched as the cold antiseptic touched a scrape on his back.

“Sorry! I'm going to try that a little slower, so just...bear with it for a second here.” As Akira slowly cleaned up the scrape, his eyes drifted to something next to it – the surprisingly small, faint scar near the bottom of Akechi's rib cage. “I'm impressed – you healed really well.”

“I was lucky – Shido had probably never seen a real bullet wound before, so one made by his cognition was much less damaging than a real one would have been. Still took a long time to recover from, but – at least I survived without _too_ much scarring to show for it.”

Akira mumbled something under his breath as he taped a bandage over the first scrape, and began to move on to the next.

“Hm? I'm sorry, what was – YEOW!”

“Sorry!”

“Anyway, what did you say?”

“It's stupid, don't worry about it.”

“Well, now I'm just even more curious.”

Akira paused for a moment, and his face went bright red as his eyes darted around the room, but his hand, as if by its own free will, touched Akechi's back right next to the scar.

“I- what I said was...

“Go ahead...”

“ _Barely there – but just enough to prove you're alive.”_


End file.
